


A War on Two Fronts

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and i remembered how much i wanted luxsoka to happen, but she gets a good ending, i was rewatching the clone wars on disney+ cause the uk has it now, listen i don't hate steela but there's gonna be some bashing, she just annoyed me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: this is basically a rewrite on the "a war on two fronts" arc rewrite where luxsoka happens.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera (one sided), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Saw Gerrera/Ahsoka Tano (one sided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A War on Two Fronts

“Unfortunately, the only way to reclaim Onderon will be through armed struggle. But we lack sufficient hardware and supplies.” Lux’s static voice came through the hologram, besides him a dark skinned man dressed in armour.

“Onderon is in your king's rule and at the outbreak of the Clone War he chose to align it with the Separatists.” Obi-Wan spoke, a tone of bitter at the finish of his sentence.

The dark skinned man stepped forward “Our true king has been silenced. The one you recognise is a traitor and a Separatist minion. We need your help to survive this” he turns to Anakin and Ahsoka, standing beside the holograms with arms behind their back, a respectful stance for inside the Jedi Council Room.

Ahsoka tried to keep her face neutral, listening carefully to everything that was said by all sides, but she always kept coming back to Lux. The boy who she had grown to care for in more ways then one, it wasn’t surprising since they had worked together before, and it was good; they made a good team, as Lux said, and she agreed. She wondered when she would see or hear from him again after their last encounter, she found herself wanting to get in touch with him again but had no idea where he was. But now he’s here, in a hologram form, asking for their help. She had given it to him before and she would again, she hoped the council would help him as well.

“Find a way, we shall” Yoda spoke as he stroked his chin.

“We await your answer” Lux bowed, he looked at Ahsoka who gave him a small smile and a nod. He mirrored the actions before the communication was cut, despite just being a hologram she felt happy that she was seeing him again. The last time she saw them was with Death Watch which put them both in bad situations, but together they got out. She could still remember the kiss he gave her, even if it was to hide her voice as a member of Death Watch came in, she found herself thinking about more then she should.

“There are pockets of rebels on many of these planets that just need guidance.” Anakin spoke to all the members “With training and resources, they could attack soft targets while the Republic continues to engage them on the battlefield.”

“That sounds like terrorism Anakin” Obi-Wan said in a a bit of warning in his voice.

“Well, I think of it as an insurgency to help realign these planets with the Republic.”

“We can divide the Separatist forces and press them on two fronts” Mace Windu summarised.

“A means to an end fear cannot be. Stop those who spread terror, the Jedi must.”

“Indeed” Obi-Wan agreed with their Master before turning back to Anakin “What you’re suggesting would open up dangerous possibilities. And we must not train terrorists.”

“Eh, rebels” Anakin corrected.

Obi Wan continued “How we conduct war is what distinguishes us from others. Funding Rebels to overthrow a legitimate government puts innocent lives at risk.”

“We can minimise collateral damage by using arms that mainly affect droids.”

“The least we can do is help them defend themselves.” Mace Windu inputted “Test the tatic while we’re at it.”

Anakin chuckled “This could be a great new weapon for us.”

Ahsoka looked doubtful, as did Obi-Wan. She knew her Master had good intentions but he had, most of the time, gone overboard. She likes that she has a Master who actually cares about the universe, all of the planets it holds and the people living beings on it; if one he wouldn’t jump straight into things and create more danger.

Yoda hummed “Train and observe, send advisers we will.”

“I’ll assemble a team” Anakin immediately said.

Obi-Wan stood up from his seat “I’m going with you.”

Anakin coughed a chuckle “What, you don’t trust me?”

“Too much” his master smirked at him “That’s what worries me”

* * *

The next thing Ahsoka knew they were flying their way to Onderon, their Captain talking into the comms.

“This is Valkyrie 2929. We’re coming up onto the drop zone.” 

The hatched opened with Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Rex, dressed in their respectful outfits with a cloak over the top, to keep them warm in the wind and night, which was the exact weather at this time.

They jumped as soon as they were told too and landed gracefully onto the ground, besides Rex who gently floated down thanks to his jetpack. The ship flew off, as soon as it was out of sight the Jedi pulled their hoods up and began their walk, along with Rex. Ashoka went in the trees, moving gracefully at each jump and landing, Obi-Wan following her. Anakin and Rex followed on foot.

Anakin took a few more steps before a creature appeared infront of him, a young dark skinned girl riding on it’s back, holding the reins.

“Stay where you are” she commanded as another creature came out, a man riding it. “Identify yourselves”

Anakin took off his hood “It’s all right, we’re friends” he said with a kind smile.

“Jedi” she said in a surprised whisper, she turned to see Obi-Wan and Ahsoka jump down.

Ahsoka took off her hood “I’m Commander Tano. We’re here to help you take back your planet”

“My name is Steela” the young girl introduced herself, who now under the moonlight looked Ahsoka’s age.“I’ll guide you to our secret base.”

* * *

They walked till the sun came up, when reaching a certain distance Steela put her hand up, all of them stopping behind her. She looked at their surroundings before nodding and continuing on. The Jedi and Clone all thought she was looking to see if anyone saw them.

They came to a deserted and ruined place, a couple of flying creatures there with riders on their backs, one flew up on an archway and looked down on them. Ashoka looked and saw that it was the same man that stood with Lux in their hologram, her heat leaping at the though of seeing him again, she was so close now. The other soldiers in the area started as the Jedi and Clone walked in.

Obi-Wan hummed “A bit rough around the edges, wouldn’t you say?”

“That’s why I brought Rex here.” Anakin smiled.

“They’re not exactly what I would call shinies sir, but I could work with them” Rex told him as they continued to walk. The flying creature that stood on the arch way flew which made the group look up, it landed infront of them. The man got off it and walked to them, Steela standing by his side.

“General Skywalker”

“At your service. This is General Kenobi, Commander Tano and Captain Rex.” They all gave a nod at their names.

“We’re looking forward to taking the fight to those scrappin' droids.”

“Yes. All in good time” Obi-Wan said, his group knowing he doesn’t want to jump into fighting just yet.

The man crossed his arms over his chest “Saw. Saw Gerrera”

“He fashions himself as our leader” Steela said as she gave his arm a gentle punch “though no one elected him”

Ashoka took the exchange between the two, they acted liek they were close with each other, and now that she saw them together they looked alike; perhaps they were siblings she thought. Ahsoka never had any, but she saw her Master like an older brother; and they acted the same way Saw and Steela acted around each other.

“Well for now, we’re in charge” Anakin told them “And there is much to learn”

* * *

Everyone gathered around in the area as the Jedi and Clone stood before them. Ahsoka had been there before Lux walked in with the other soldiers, they immediately looked at each other; taking in the other’s presence. Ahsoka gave him a small smile which he returned instantly, it seemed like he wanted to get closer to her as he took a step forward in her direction, but Anakin had other plans.

He stepped forward “The Separatists have strength in numbers, we’re gonna show you how to target and destroy them.”

“Now, to be clear, we are not here to fight your war” Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin a warning look “rather, to show you how to conduct it in the most efficient and successful way possible.”

Lux, Saw and Steela all gave each other nodes, already liking where this was going.

Anakin then mentioned for Rex to take the stand.

He stepped forward “I’ll show you how the 501st destroy clankers. First I need volunteers to carry supplies from our entry point a halfklick west.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” Saw told him.

“Excellent.”

They all started to separate, Ahsoka immediately went after Lux. She had no problem doing this as she was helping them train and just walking them to the area where they would do so, so in her Master’s, Obi-Wan’s and Rex’s eyes; she was leading them the way.

“Lux, it’s good to see you again” she said as he stopped for her, smiling at her as always.

“It’s good to see you you Ahsoka” he said genuinely as they walked beside each other, falling into comfort with each step.

“I didn’t realise you had such strong ties to Onderon”

“Onderon is my home. My mother represented it in the Senate” he told her, he was going to say more before Steela intervened. 

“Your voice is strong,” Steela comments as she walks beside them, next to Lux. “Like hers was.”

“Have you reconsidered joining the Republic Senate?” she asked, knowing last time he had mixed feelings.

“Even if we do take back Onderon, it won’t change how I feel. I’m not fighting for the Republic”

Ahsoka felt a little disappointed at the answer but knew he wouldn’t change his mind, so she won’t “Well, what matters now is, we need each other’s help. Just like we did on Carlac”

Ahsoka had mixed feelings back then, she hated the situation she and Lux got into, but she found herself enjoying her time with Lux, despite the absurd idea she gave Death Watch that they were engaged, which led to a kiss to keep her quiet. In the end they were separated once more by Lux’s choice, commented how good they were, their hands almost touching and wishing each other luck.

And now they’re fighting together again.

“Carlac?” Steela stopped and looks at them with a raised eyebrow “What happened on Carlac?”

Lux and Ashoka stopped before her, the boy mentioned to the girl besides him.

“Ahsoka is the reason I’m here and not with Death Watch” he said like nothing was wrong, but Ahsoka could feel something was, thanks to her abilities with the Force.

“Really?” Steela turned to her, giving her a not so nice look.

Ashoka didn’t want tension so early in the mission and tried to defuse it. “What he means is-”

“She saved me from a huge mistake” he cut her off, surprising Steela. He gave her a nod, he turned to Ahsoka and did the same but gave her a smile, she returned one back as she watched him walk away.

Steela hummed as she walked up to her “Lux obviously thinks highly of you”

“I guess so” It made Ahsoka feel happy that he did, she thinks highly of him as well; it was nice to know it was mutual.

“Let’s hope that respect is well founded” Steela told her with a glare before walking away.

Ahsoka shook her head before following, she would not let Steela interfere with her mission to help take back their planet.

* * *

They set up a training area a couple of feet outside of the main ruins, a small group of soldiers, including Saw, Lux and Steela listened as Ashoka talked to them. A tank behind her, Anakin, Obi-Wan on the sides watching and Rex besides her.

“The pilot in the front hatch controls the tank, the shells and the short range blasters. The commander in the top hatch controls the turnet and the main cannon. You have to take out both chambers otherwise the tank will remain operational”

Lux listened to every word she said, keeping his eyes on her until she described the areas of the tank, when she looked at the group he smiled at her, causing her to give him a small smile; she didn’t want her masters and Rex to see her giving one of the soldiers a big smile, it would raise questions she didn’t want to answer-plus she needed to be professional.

She nodded to Rex who threw a small metal sphere in the front hatch, twist his body around the cannon and land on the top, throwing another into the top hatch. He jumps back and lands on the ground just before electricity surrounds the tank, making it impossible to work.

“Everyone, divide up into teams of two and we’ll practice an assault on both hatches” Anakin ordered them. They started to pair up and get into a line of two between Lux and Saw, who quickly paired up with each other.

“I’l take the top” Lux said with confidence, Saw gave him a shove.

“Let's see what your made of Bonteri”

Rex gave them a metal ball each, Saw quickly pushed Lux away and went to the front hatch, Lux jumped on the tank and climbed onto the cannon, however he misplaced his footing, causing him to fall onto Saw and the two fell on the ground. Lux was the first to get steady, and hold his hand out for Saw, however the older man pushed it away.

“Your a terrible soldier, Bonteri” he said bitterly.

Anakin and Obi Wan watched from the sides as Steela went to the two boys, Saw getting up. 

“I’m not sure if they’re more interested in fighting the droids or each other” Obi-Wan said to his student.

“They’ll learn. We just need time to train them properly” 

“Keep your eyes on the quick learners.” he advised “In this fight, time is not on our side”

As the other pairs went to their practice, Ahsoka walked up to the small group, specifically Lux.

“I thought by now that you with all the things you’ve done, that you could not rush into things and do the job” she teased him, he let out a sigh and gave her a small smirk.

“Looks like I’ve still got a lot to learn, but I think I have an excellent teacher”

“The best” she nudged him, both chuckling. 

Steela looked at the two as they talked, Ahsoka could sense anger in her with the way she and Lux are acting. She didn’t understand why Steela was feeling like this, especially when she and her team are helping Steela and her people take back their planet. Why was she bothered with her and Lux?

* * *

In the far city, away from the rebels base, tanks and droids were getting ready and into position. One droid was talking to three, small and flying ones.

“An unscheduled ship entered the atmosphere in sector S11 and failed to register. The rebels may be operating in that area. Check it out.”

* * *

Back at the rebels base the soldiers were still working on taking a tank out, Ahsoka standing on the side with her Masters and Saw.

When Rex told a pair to go, Saw jumped in. “Come on Dono. Pick it up, Hutch. You can do better then that” He then noticed Steela tending to Lux on a rock just a few feet away, he frowned and walked to them, Lux looking up at him when near.

Ahsoka watched from the corner of her eyes as the talking started, but it quickly escalated to them almost fighting each other, thankfully Steela got some sense in both of them and they stopped. 

_ “I’m not sure if they’re more interested in fighting the droids or each other” _

She thought of Obi-Wan's words and wondered if they’re was true to them, from the hologram Lux and Saw got along just fine, but ever since she’s been here they’ve had two arguments, she saw Lux put trust in Saw but Saw never did the same with Lix. Perhaps there is something about Lux that Saw doesn’t like, from their conversation-to-almost-fight Saw didn’t think much about Lux’s intellect and where he comes from.

Ahsoka used to be the same but then she got to know the boy and found that he is kind and gentle, but also very protective of people and things he loves and cares about; she’s seen it first hand.

She wondered what she could do to build some trust between them, because if they were going to get this planet back, they need it.

* * *

“Destroyers are quick, pack twin blasters and come with their own shield generators. Nothing short of a cannon will pierce it. But they do have two weaknesses and you will need to work together to exploit them.” Anakin explains to them in their new training session, droids unpowered behind him. He nodded to Rex who pressed a button on his wrist, one of the droids turned on and immediately put up it’s shield. “The shields deflect high velocity attacks.”

To show them this Rex shoots it with his blaster, as Anakin said no harms comes to it.

“What the shields don’t stop are slow or stationary objects, they’re designed to absorb them so nothing hinders their movement”

Ahsoka holds a similar metal sphere used for the tanks, she rolls it slowly to the droid and it goes past the shield, a second later electricity surrounds the droid, rendering it defenceless, unpowered; and it falls back to it’s original position.

“Destroyers are blind from behind.” Ahsoka tells them. “A distract combined with a rear assault will give you a kill. The trick is to get the right speed on the droid popper.”

Throughout her explanation, Lux listened to her wholeheartedly once again, like before with the trunks. This action doesn’t go by unnoticed by Steela, who doesn’t seem to like the fact that he’s looking at Ahsoka.

Rex turns the other droids on and shows them the metal sphere “These are unarmed. Just concentrate on getting it past the shield.” he throws it to Saw who easily catches it.

As he takes his steps he turns to Lux “Watch and learn.”

Lux smirks at him as Saw rolls the sphere, however he put too much speed into it and it hits the shield.

Lux smirks at him once again “Quite brilliant”

Ahsoka throws one at him which he easily catches, he rolls his sphere gently and it gets past the shield.

She hums “Nice touch”

“Thanks” he smiles and nods at her. Once again Steela doesn’t enjoy this and hates it more that Ahsoka smiles back at him. The action between the two doesn’t go unnoticed by Anakin, who is smug.

Steela decides that’s enough, and goes to get Lux’s attention. “Not bad” she steps forward and catches the sphere Ahsoka throws at her, however like Saw she puts too much speed into it and it hits the shield. She groans.

“Be mindful of your frustration.” Obi-Wan says calmly as he steps forward, Ahsoka moving out of his way. “It’ll only hold you back”

“Here” Lux steps forward, he puts a hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm. “Use your shoulder, let your arm swing and keep an eye on the target” he swings her arm in motion to help explain. 

Ahsoka watches with wide eyes of surprise at this, and then she see’s the way Steela looks at him.

Oh. So that’s why she doesn’t like him and Ahsoka together.

“Great” she mutters, feeling stupid for not seeing it earlier, but now her feelings conflicted.

As they pair she goes for Lux, but see’s him and Steela walk off together. Her heart ached at the sight of them and she didn’t know what to do.

“Hey Commander” Saw says as he walks up to her with a smile “How about um, helping me practice?”

She smiled at him and nodded. Yes this is what she was here for, to help train the rebels to fight and take back their planet, not worry about her and Lux with Steela added in. She didn’t have time to worry about her feelings, she needed to help these people win a war.

Yet no matter how much she tells herself this as she walks with Saw, Lux is still on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all of us loxsoka fans.
> 
> now i said in the tags that i don't hate steela she just annoys me, which she does. there's going to be A LITTLE bashing of her but that's it, she'll have a good ending, she just wont end up with lux.


End file.
